1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper-evident closures for a container, and more particularly, to a tamper-evident closure assembly having a tamper-evident pouring spout closure member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sport bottles and/or containers have gained an increasing share of the marketplace. Closure assemblies of the prior art are described inter alia in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,016, 4,948,003 and 5,104,008 (to be reviewed).
Currently available closure members having pouring spouts are often inadequate, and are not leak-proof. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,008 to Crisci, there is disclosed a closure member with a pouring spout which is pulled down over the pouring spout with the hope that in a closed position of the closure member to pouring spout, there is no leakage between the plug and cooperating central opening.